Together again
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: The sequel to Torn apart, Jamie and John have found the loophole to Vinces desicion however there are other obsticles in their way, will they be together again or just get torn apart? Featurs John/OC Randy/OC
1. Not what you think

**Chapter 1 Not what you think**

Raven made her way up the familiar steps to her father's back door, she had no idea how he was going to react but she would rather go to her father than her sister. Drawing a deep breath she tapped on the door. Instantly he answered it and drew in a gasp.

"Raven my girl what happened?" He just looked at her heartbroken, her eye was a deep shade of black while her lip was swollen and cut, in fact Shawn could already see the bruise appearing down one side of her face, someone had hit her good.

"Hey Dad, can I stay with you a few nights?" She asked surprisenly cheerful, well cheerful despite the look of her face. Shawn pulled her inside

"I will kill him for doing this to you"

She just looked at him "Oh the face! Before you even think it Randy didn't do this to me. I got into a fight with one of my bounties"

Shawn wasn't sure he believed her "Really?"

"Yes really, I swear on Jamie's life that Randy didn't do this"

"Ok"

"Anyways" Raven continued "I need to crash her for a few nights, my house is bein fumagated and I need somewhere to crash. Its ok for Randy cause he's on the road but I've been ordered not to come back until my face heals so I need somewhere to stay"

"Why not your sisters?"

Raven let out a laugh "Because she would be hunting down my boyfriend at this moment because she would think he's been beating me"

"Has he? Because you come here with your face all puffy and bruised with some story about fumagation, can you understand how it looks?"

"Yes I can but I swear Randy didn't do this to me, it was one of my bounties. Fucker didn't want to go to jail" Raven answered as her cell phone went off. "Excuse me, hello?" "Hey Randy, yeah he already jumped to that conclusion, the face is fine by the way" "Thats mean and he will kill you, seriously he would" "Ok love you too, bye"

"I suppose he thought it was funny that your face is all bruised"

"No he didn't and when he saw it he wanted to kill the guy that did it, he wanted beat him into submission or into an apology"

Shawn sighed wanting to get off the topic of her swollen face "Sure you can stay here for a couple of days"

"Sweet now I'll have my breakfast at nine and I want the pancakes smothered in syrup"

"Well you've still got your sense of humor" Shawn laughed before turning serious "How are things going with Randy?"

She just looked at him "We're on the verge of breaking up because we're both so unhappy"

"Must everything be a fight with you?"

"Thats what you wanted to hear wasn't it?"

"I want to hear the truth because depsite what you think I do care about your happiness"

"Me and Randy are fine, we're now living together just so you know"

Shawn let out a puff of air "You know I hate it when we fight"

"Well you started it when you told me basically to stop seeing Randy or you would never be happy"

"Yeah I know, so does he make you happy"

Raven looked at him for a full minute before letting the smile come on her face "More than you will ever know"

"How did you even meet him anyways?" Shawn asked as she took a seat at the table, Shawn made them a hot drink each. Taking it over to her he couldn't help but notice the change in her silver eyes when she mentioned Randy.

"I was getting some work down in St Loius and we started chatting, next thing I know he asks for my number and went on his way. A few days later he had some time off and we met up for coffee, we started texting and chatting and the next thing I know we're dating" Raven shrugged twiddling with her cup handle.

"And when you say work I assume you mean you were getting more tattoos?"

Raven laughed "Why else would I be in St Louis?"

"Catching a bounty maybe"

"Nah they prefer seedy undergrounds or the racetrack" Raven laughed "Why the sudden interest anyways?"

"He makes you happy so I might as well accept it before Jamie realises whats going on and starts to hate me as well for being mean to you besides I gotta admit Randy makes your eyes light up like no other"

Raven laughed again "He's become very special to me and so help me whoever gets in the way of that"

"Just promise me something if he ever hurts you, IF he does will you please let me kill him. I've lost my chance of scaring him but I will not lose my chance at killing him if he fucks up"

"Sure hell if he does something that bad I won't care what happens to him"

"Such a nice girl you are"

"What? I've told him that straight to his face just like he said it to mine"

"Ok maybe you two are perfect for each other after all"

"See thats my logic" Raven smiled drinking her drink very carefully, because of her lip she sorta had to tilt the cup a little and drink from a weird angle, it just hurt otherwise. "So when does Jamie come home?"

"A few days I think, shes having fun travelling the world." Shawn patted her hand "It was a very nice thing you did for your sister"

Raven just shrugged "I've seen the world, I just wonder how her heart is"

"You did the right thing Raven, for both of them. Jamie sees that deep down"

"Well according to Randy John wasn't doing that well in the beginning but he's adjusted now"

Shawn raised an eyebrow "You have some sort of devious scheme in mind, I can tell"

Raven shook her head, small pains lightening down her face "No I don't. I think I've done enough damage to her"

For the second time tonight Shawn wasn't sure he believed her but not having any proof he let it go.

"Anyways I might head to bed. I'm tired and sore"

"Well your room is just how you left it and there are some painkillers in the cabnet if you need 'em"

"Nah thats ok" Raven kissed his cheek "Good night oldman"

"Night darling"

As Raven got ready for bed she couldn't help but think about what her father had said. He knew her too well because she did have a devious scheme in mind, one that she felt would make up for breaking Jamies heart. Flipping on the small light she went to her old desk and pulled out some papers, drawing up an official letter she enclosed it in an envelope. Flipping up her cellphone she text her cousin Storm.

_Wanna help me un break Jam's hart?_

_Sure, whats the plan cheif?_

_I may need your law skillz, would you be my lawyer?_

_lol do u even need 2 ask course i will_

_thanx Storm_

_can i know the plan cheif?_

With a little bit of difficulty she sent Storm her plan, it was simple and effective and no doubt would work because Raven's plans rarely failed.

_Soundz good cheif and we'll keep izzy outta it?_

_oh hell yeah lol i'll text Harm now and tell her the plan hopefully she'll agree night stormy-storm_

_Good luck xoxo & night Rae_

Raven quickly sent the same thing to Harmoni hoping that wherever she was she got the text and more importantly agreed.

_soundz good Rae, we won't tell Jamie either let it be a surprise! _

_lol ok but your happy 2 come home tomorry?_

_yeah ill tell jam im missin my hubby 2 much i think she ready to come home anyways_

_thanx again harm and not a word to Izzy! _

_lips are sealed cap'n goodnight_

_Night_

Putting her cellphone away she stripped down to her bra and boxers and got into bed. Raven just hoped that this made up for what she did to her three years ago.


	2. The plan

**Chapter 2 The plan**

"Jamie! I'm so glad your back!" Raven hugged her sister happily the next day when she got in. Pulling back she looked at her sister properly, Jamie had changed so much in three years it was hard to take in. Her blonde locks traded for straight black. On her arm was a small rose tattoo and in her eyebrow was a black stud. All down her ears were sleepers and her tongue held a new bolt as well. It was only Jamie's eyes that hadn't changed, they were still the deep probing blue.

"I missed you too! Where's dad?" Jamie looked around happily, "Harm and me saw so many lights I swear I had an orgasm just looking at them" Jamie announced just as Shawn and Triple H walked in. Both of them groaned,

"I didn't need to hear that"

"Sure you did Dad" Harmoni joked "Its good for the soul"

"Watch it you" Shawn warned at his eldest daughter hugging Jamie "I am so glad your back sweetie"

"Me too, but I'm really tired is it ok if I go up and sleep for a while?"

"Sure can sweetie, your room is just how you left it, messy"

"Yay! Bed!" Jamie cheered going upstairs leaving the others to talk.

When Jamie got up again it was dark and everyone had gone. Padding her way downstairs the clock told her it was only after eight at night, that wasn't too bad.

"Hungry hungry hippos" Jamie chanted as she got something to eat from the pantry "Me is a hungry hungry hippo"

"You used to sing that constantly, it drove your sister crazy" Raven said from the doorway,

"Hey your still here" Jamie was used to her sister disappearing, "Can I ask you something?"

"Is it about my face?"

"Yes"

"Go for it"

"Whats with the face?"

"I got into a fight at work"

"Did you kick ass?"

"Don't I always?" Raven laughed sitting at the table with Jamie, "So how did you enjoy the trip?"

"It was fun, I saw so many places and met so many people, I swear I thought my head would explode like the time me and John were in my room and he...never mind" Jamie blushed as she almost finished that sentence. "Did you hear from John?"

"Randy did"

"Is he still mad at me?"

"No but speaking of John I have a plan to unbreak your heart and get you two on the right track"

"Ooh what is it?" Jamie's eyes sparkled with delight, she loved Raven's plans, they made her feel like some sort of spy.

"I can't tell you yet" Raven wiggled her eyebrows mysteriously "But what I can tell you is tomorrow you have a job interview"

"I have a what now?"

"You need to find a job and I have the perfect one lined up for you at the WWE"

"But how do you know I will get it?"

"Because I have a letter for you to give to Vince and once he reads it he will have no choice but to give you the job"

"And then I can see John whenever I want" Jamie's eyes lit up "Its perfect"

Raven chuckled, her plan wasn't that complicated in fact it was so good because it was so simple. "And to think it took me three years to come up with that"

Jamie's eyes suddenly scrunched up, "But he'll just tell me to stay away from John as usual"

"He can't, your eighteen now you can be friends with who you want"

Jamie shouted with happiness leaping at Raven "Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome just promise me one thing"

"Anything"

"Promise me you'll stop going on about groundhogs"

"Never!"

"Fair enough"


	3. Bang

**Chapter 3 Bang**

Jamie couldn't control the nerves that rocketed throughout her body, they just seemed to keep going. Today, as Raven had reminded her, was her job interview, she only hoped that she could see John as well. Jamie knew that things would of changed between them and that she wouldn't automatically have her friend back but she hoped that John would be happy to see her at least. Jamie sat in the hallway waiting for her name to be called, she was still nervous about this whole thing but she trusted Raven's plans, if it failed Raven would have a back up plan, she always did.

"Jamie Michales?" Some woman with curly blonde hair asked, she seemed quite nice with her bubbly voice and alluring green eyes.

"Yessum thats me" Jamie bounced up from her seat "Is he ready to see me?"

"Yes just go on in and good luck"

"Thank you Mary" Jamie giggled as she went in to see her grandfather.

"Hey grand-pop, how you be?" Jamie asked sitting down in front of Vince, his warm smile put her at ease.

"What can I do for you Jamie?"

"I'm here for a job interview"

Vince looked at her taken aback, a job interview seemed way out of her depth. "Are you sure thats why your here?"

"Yes"

Vince looked at her for a full minute before giving a short puff of air "Alright then lets get this show on the road"

Jamie giggled as he looked at his sheet of questions, "Alright question one, why do you want this job"

"Because I like helping" Jamie answered instantly, Raven had already gone over this with her about fifty times and Jamie felt she had it down. Vince kept asking her questions which Jamie answered easily and through out the course of the interview Vince found himself thinking that Jamie was the exact person he was looking for. It was too bad he had to tell her no.

At the end Vince looked at her somewhat sadly "Well Jamie you passed with flying colours but I'm sorry I have to reject your application"

Jamie didn't even bolt at the rejection instead she pulled something out of her pocket "This is for you, from Raven"

Vince took it and with heavy hands he pried it open. _You + discrimination = lawsuit & Storm is her lawyer_

Raven knew that he would reject Jamie's application and Vince had to give it to her, she had the bases covered. "Alright Jamie let me process this and I'll get back to you in a few days"

Jamie stood up and shook his hand happily "Thank you Grand-pop"

"Anytime"

Jamie was practically skipping when she left the meeting, she had no idea what was in the letter but it had worked just like Raven had said it would. She kept banging into people that she knew.

"Jamie?"

She turned and came face to face with John himself. He still looked as good as ever, his purple shirt switched for red. She instantly hugged him "John! Its so good to see you"

He hugged her back his heart strings giving an almighty tug. "You too, you look good" He held her at arms lenth so he could get a good look at her changed appearance, he knew that just because her appearance had changed it didn't mean that she had and he found himself falling into old love with her.

"So how was the world?" John asked trying to remind himself of the pain that he held when she left.

"So bright, I had no idea I was this tall" Jamie giggled completely enthralled by his red t-shirt.

"You always did have a thing about your long legs" John laughed, he hadn't felt this happy in years and he knew it was all due to seeing his little buddy again.

"There just so long" Jamie cheered her face glowing with pleasure, she loved seeing him again.

"Hey baby there you are"

Jamie looked at the woman hugging John in confusion, why was a woman hugging John and should she be feeling this hurt?

"Hey babe, Jamie this is my girlfriend Liz, Liz this is my friend Jamie"

"Nice to meet you"

Jamie just looked at her, trying not to cry or rip her head off, Raven didn't tell her this part of the plan. "Hi, your wearing sparkles" Jamie couldn't keep her eyes of the glitter. It was the only time in her life where she hated having this problem with her brain.

"Yeah I am" Liz shot her an odd look before looking at John.

"I have to go now" Jamie gave them a smile before just walking away, she was feeling so much it was hard to take in, maybe Raven could explain it to her.


	4. Groundhogs

**Chapter 4 Groundhogs**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jamie asked bursting through the door. Raven was at the kitchen table doing an old jigsaw, her face looked a lot better now she was just bored. Jamie looked as though she was about to cry.

"Tell you what?" Raven asked looking up from her butterfly.

"That John has a groundhog" Jamie answered peeling off her jacket then her shirt. She had forgotten about privacy and could only think of getting out of her clothes.

"John has a groundhog" Raven tried to process what that meant but it kept coming up blank.

"Yes, a tall pretty groundhog with brown hair"

Raven got what she meant "Ah you mean he has a girlfriend"

"Yes he has a groundhog" Jamie snapped "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know Jamie"

"Promise? You didn't know?"

"I swear on your life that I didn't know but at least you can still be friends"

"I don't think we can" Jamie answered slowly "Because his girlfriend will be mean to me, groundhogs are always mean to me."

"Jamie you don't know that"

"Sure I do, its the reason your such a bitch" Jamie giggled "Do you know that John is wearing red now? I like red"

"Good to know"

"And did you also know that red is the colour of tomatoes"

"I did know that" Raven answered going back to her jigsaw, Jamie went off on her random tangent telling her other things that were red including blood and a firetruck. After mentioning the firetruck she started to make noises like one making Raven close her eyes and trying not to cry in frustraion.

"Jamie can you not make noises like a firetruck please"

"But its fun!" Jamie protested going up stairs. "Besides I can't have John, a firetruck is all I have"

"Ok babe!" Raven shouted out feeling bad for being so short with her sister.

After she had gone Raven rung Randy, waiting for him to pick up was pure torture.

"Hey babe, how are you" Randy answered pleasantly.

"Hey yourself, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"John, girlfriend, ring any bells?"

"Would you of listened?" Randy sighed through the phone, he had hoped that Raven hadn't found out so easily.

"All I could think about is getting John and Jamie back together"

"My point exactly, thats all you've talked about for three years"

"Oh" Raven instantly felt bad again "I'm sorry Randy, really I just want her to be happy"

"And what about what John wants? He's happy with his girlfriend Raven"

"Your right"

"What? Did you just say I was right?"

"Yeah I was so focused on making Jamie happy I didn't think about any one else. I'm sorry"

"Its ok, don't beat yourself up you have bounties to do that for you"

Raven laughed at his joke, "That is so not funny Randy"

"Have you told him yet?"

"No and I don't plan on telling him anytime soon"

"Raven you gotta tell him at some point" Randy said gently "He's gonna find out eventually"

"I think I can buy some time"

"Raven listen to me, if you tell him now then it won't be so hard later and you know that deep down."

"Don't you get tired of being right?"

"Do you?"

"Touche" Raven let out a sigh "I'll wait til you come back and then we can tell him together"

"Raven you can't wait weeks and you know it, so just do it tonight"

She let out another sigh "Fine but he'll just go back to hating you, you know that"

"Yes I know that and I'm willing to make that sacrifice"

"Alright well I'll let you go now baby, have a good night"

"Will do love you"

"Love you too Randy" Raven hung up the phone just as Jamie came back down the stairs in her pjs,

"You know if sexy had a flavour Raven, I'd be diet sexy" Jamie giggled doing up the front to her shirt. "Who was that?"

"Randy, how are you feeling?"

"Sexy" Jamie danced around "I gots a text from a secret man asking me how my day went but they hope I get the job"

Raven just raised an eyebrow "Who did you get a text from?"

Jamie shrugged "I have no idea but I hope he's nice and not Molly"

After all this time she still remembered Molly and how much of a prick he was.

"Can I have a look at your phone?"

Jamie handed it to her, "Please don't ring him and yell"

"I won't" Raven promised as she hit the call button.

"Hello?"

That deep voice was instantly reconizable and it made Raven smile with happiness, "Sorry wrong number"

"Who was it?" Jamie asked as she put her phone down her shirt.

"Wrong number, learn to listen Jamie"

"I'm sorry what? I wasn't listening" Jamie giggled dancing around the room again.

Raven went back to her puzzle all the while thinking that maybe her plan didn't fail after all because if John was so happy with his girlfriend why was he texting Jamie almost instantly after running into her again.


	5. News

**Chapter 5 News**

Jamie woke up to the sound of the phone ringing non stop. Pulling herself out of bed she skipped downstairs to answer it.

"Yellow, Jamie speaking"

"Hello Jamie this is your grand-pop John Wayne speaking, how are you?"

Jamie smiled "Hey grand-pop me is fine, I just finished having a dream about John Cena, and how are you"

"I am good, I am ringing to tell you that you got the job"

"What job?"

"The job you applied for yesterday at the WWE, you have been hired"

Jamie squealed into the phone, "Really!"

"Really really"

"Thank you so much!" Jamie couldn't stop moving she was so happy, she got to see John again even if he did have a groundhog. Instantly after saying thank you and goodbye to Vince she went to Raven's room. The room was dark and Raven was still curled up in bed. Jamie creaked the door open and whispered loudly to her sister.

"Raven? Are you sleeping?"

"I was" Came the roused reply.

"Well now that your up, hi" Jamie said excitedly flicking on the light. She jumped on the bed beside her sister.

"I take it you answered the phone that wouldn't stop ringing"

"Yeah and guess what I have a job with John" Jamie couldn't keep the excitement from her voice, her happiness threatened to explode any moment.

"Well congrats Jamie, I'm happy for you"

"Me too, me is a happy happy Jamie. And I get to work with John. Yay me!"

Raven hugged her happily "I hope it all works out for you Jamie and I'm sure John will be just as happy to hear your working there"

Jamie jumped off the bed "Now I must go tell Dad, hopefully he won't mind me waking him up"

"Just jump on the bed a few times, that will wake him up"

Later that afternoon while Jamie was upstairs packing her gear for tomorrow Raven finally trudged downstairs to talk to her father. She knew Randy was right and biting the bullet now would be easier than doing it later.

"Hey Dad can I talk to you for a moment" Raven asked sitting down beside him.

He moved his paper and set down his coffee cup "Sure"

"I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to snap or get upset"

"Raven you can tell me anything you know that"

Raven took a deep breath, unsure how exactly how to put it "Ok I'm just gonna be blunt. I'm pregnant"

Shawn just looked at her, shock absorbing through his every pore. He wasn't sure he heard that right.

"Say something" Raven pleaded not liking how silent he was. Usually when he was this silent a superkick wasn't too far behind.

"What do you want me to say?" Shawn finally spoke, he wasn't sure what he was meant to say. He figuered that soon enough that Randy would break up with his daughter now that she was pregnant they would always be connected.

"Anything just don't snap or get upset"

Shawn got up and began to pace, the news was still sinking in. "Your really pregnant and this isn't a joke?"

"Its no joke, me and Randy are really excited about this and we hope that our baby will have its showstopping grandfather"

Shawn finally looked at her "Of course you'll have me, you always did Raven"

"Thank you" Raven got up and hugged him "We are so happy to start our own family"

"Well I'm just glad Orton is a real man and is sticking by you"

"You have to stop doing that"

"What?"

"Taking cheap stabs at my partner, you should really just accept that and move on already"

"I will not stop it until he apologizes for not painting my fences" Shawn said going upstairs to check on Jamie.

Raven just shot him an odd look, everyday he was acting more and more like Jamie, it was scary in a way.


	6. The first day

**Chapter 6 The first day**

Jamie was up bright and early the next morning, she had it written every where that today she would be working. She was excited that she couldn't stop moving. She was most excited about getting to see John again.

"Good morning!" Jamie cheered going straight to the coffee. Shawn was already up waiting for her, he would take her to work then her uncle Hunter would travel with her keeping her safe and out of trouble. It was a big step for Shawn to accept that Jamie had a job but as always her bright smile made him relent and let her get her own way.

"Why must you be so cheerful, its half past five in the morning"

"Shh I'm looking for mermaids" Jamie answered pointing upstairs to where Raven was still asleep.

Shawn should of known that he wouldn't of been able to get through to her this early in the morning. Picking up her small bag he gently tapped her shoulder, "C'mon babe we should get going to miss the traffic"

"But coffee!" Jamie protested shaking her cup a little.

"Take it with you"

"Yay!" Jamie cheered again rushing out the door.

She spent most of the car trip talking about the manager of farmers and John's red t-shirts. Shawn could tell that she was overly excited about this new job, he just hoped he was doing the right the thing in letting her take it.

Just after ten thirty that morning Jamie headed back to the coffee machine. She had spent all morning going over what she had to do and what was expected of her, to her own surprise she had managed to keep up. In her pocket she kept her notebook and pen, it would be the only way she would keep on top of everything. Vince had managed to pop down and see her orientation and he knew that he had made the right choice, past her brain injury Jamie was perfect for the job.

Pushing her coins into the machine she marvelled at the bright lights. The lights held her attention so she didn't notice the Miz come up to her until he opened his mouth.

"Look who's back, the spaz"

Jamie just looked at him confused "Do I know you?"

"You don't remember me?" He wondered if this was apart of her injury or if she was playing on it.

"Am I supossed to?" Jamie turned her attention back to the machine, her coffee ready. Taking it out carefully she looked at Miz again. "Nice meeting you Betty"

Miz snarled, still annoyed at his name being wrong. "My name is Miz"

"Sorry I always get the wrong names its because I have a brain injury you see, its the opposite of super special awesome, whatever that is"

Miz didn't say anything he just knocked her to the ground spilling coffee everywhere. Luckily John just so happened to be walking around the corner. Miz stalked away as John helped her up.

"You ok?" He asked taking her hands and pulling her up. Jamie's eyes lit up all over again, they would always light up for him.

"Yeah Betty is mad at me because I'm the king of card games"

John laughed "Yeah I'd be pissed at that too"

"So what are you up too?" Jamie looked at the mess on the floor "I should really clean that up"

"Leave it, someone else will do it" John took her hand and walked with her down the corrider. It felt like old times to him and every second of it felt amazing.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna get in trouble"

"You won't I give you my word on that" John said again as they walked, he couldn't stop staring at her newly acquired figure, she had certainly filled out since being away.

"So what are you up too?" Jamie asked again, just asking the simple question made her feel normal.

"I was looking for you, I wanted to say congrats on getting the job and all that"

"So pointless jibba jabba?"

"Exactly"

"Oh well thanks, so far I'm doing well. I have a break until half past eleven then I gotta go back"

John looked at his watch clearly thinking "Wanna have lunch with me?"

"Really?"

"Sure think of it as old times"

Jamie smiled wider than she had ever done "I'd love too, would your ground hog mind?"

"Nah, its just lunch Jamie"

"Ok then lets have lunch before I gots to go back"

"That was the plan"

"Yay!" Jamie grabbed his giant arm and began to pull him towards the exit. Oh it was just like old times alright and John couldn't recall when he was this happy.

It should of felt weird having lunch with her again but it didn't, it made sense. John loved spending time with Jamie and he felt the familiar tugging of his heart strings.

"I'm serious she really tried to punch a bird" Jamie giggled again picking up a chip. "I don't even know why"

"Your sister tried to punch a bird out?"

"Yeah it made fun of her hat"

John laughed, "I'm sure it was a funky hat"

"It was very funky" Jamie laughed again "So what about you, what have you been up too?"

"Just the usual really, enjoying another reign as champion"

"Ooh I loves it when your champion and well done"

"Thanks, did you take any pictures of your trip?"

Jamie pulled out her phone "Of course I did, what kind of question is that Cena"

"Well you could of decided not to take any pictures"

"Yeah I guess thats true" Jamie giggled loading up her pictures before handing it to John. "There you are, theres some of the photos I took"

The first few John couldn't see properly as Jamie's hand was in the way but the others were simply beautiful, they ranged from castles to feilds to amazing rivers.

"These are amazing Jamie"

"Thanks to Harmoni, I kinda forgot where the camera was so all the photos I took turned out stupid"

John kept scrolling through, when he came up with the one of Jamie topless he almost dropped the phone. "Why do you have no top on in this photo?"

Jamie cranned her head to look at it "Oh we went to a naked beach, guess how many boobs I saw, fifteen" Jamie giggled "That was a good day, so many people and not one of them looked at me which was good"

John could only imagine what a day on the beach with a topless Jamie would be like, his heart giving that tug again. He kept reminding himself that he was with Liz and he had to forget all about Jamie. As she talked John sent the photo to his phone so he would always have it with him.


	7. Jealousy

**Chapter 7 Jealousy**

Everyone got used to having Jamie around, it took her almost a month to settle into a routine of her own, John really enjoyed having his buddy back and since the first day they had been having lunch together everyday and John found he couldn't let her go again. He was torn between new love with Liz and old love with Jamie. John had never been so confused. On the cloudy Monday just after lunch Liz cornered her boyfriend, tears threatening to pile down her slender cheeks.

"We need to talk John"

"Sure what about?" He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"You've been having an affair" She said evenly trying not to meet his eyes but not quite suceeding. John just looked at her baffled.

"No I haven't and you know I haven't"

"Yes you have you've been having an emotional affair with the new girl"

John just looked at her confused "What are you talking about Liz?"

"You have been spending alot of time with the new girl, damn it John I'm your girlfriend not her"

"Yes I'm aware of that, I still have no clue what your talking about"

"You've been avoiding me to spend time with her"

John sighed, so she had noticed "Liz I'm not having anything with Jam, we're friends and thats it" John wished it were more but his conscience just wouldn't let him let go of Liz. John didn't know what he wanted if he were honest.

"Do you promise your not having an affair with her?" Liz looked up at him sadly.

John kissed her cheek "I give you my word I'm not cheating on you with Jamie, we're just friends. She's my buddy thats it"

The day continued on as normal and Jamie was busy going through her list.

"Hey Jamie can we talk?" Liz asked popping her head into the Divas locker room. All the Divas were away training so Jamie decided to get some down time while they were away.

"Sure sparkle sparkle" Jamie grinned moving her papers.

"I wanted to talk to you about John"

"Is he ok?" Fear lept into her system, she loved John with all her heart everyone knew that except John of course.

"He's fine" Liz soothed before puffing out a steam of air. "I wanted to ask why your hanging around my boyfriend so much"

"Because we are friends, did he ever tell you about the time we played hide and seek?" Jamie smiled at the short memory her brain managed to hold. "We had so much fun that day"

"I'm sure you did" Liz gave her a fake smile "I wanted to ask you to stay away from him"

"But why?"

"Because he's my boyfriend and not yours"

"But why?" Jamie asked again still confused at what she was telling her.

"Because I don't like it"

"I'm confused"

"Jamie I'm saying stay away from my man"

"For how long? Cause I gotta go near him to give him papers and to poke him"

"Why would you poke him?"

"Why not poke him, thats like every girls dream, to go up to John Cena and poke him"

Liz just looked at her wondering how the conversation took this kind of turn "Your saying you wanna poke my boyfriend?"

"I'm saying the entire world wants to poke him he's so pokeable" Jamie laughed before turning her attention to the tattoo on her arm. "Pretty"

"Jamie focus. John wants you to stay away from him"

"I'm still confused"

"John's a little soft when it comes to this issue so he asked me to talk to you, he's really uncomfortable with how you hang around him all the time, at first it was alright but John's getting a little annoyed with it"

"He's annoyed with me?"

"Yeah, he's getting to the end of his patience" Liz lied straight to her face. It was much easier lying to Jamie than it was explaining her jealousy.

"I understand now" Jamie smiled again picking up her stuff "And I think I need to have a chat with a certain pokable champion and I don't mean the manager of farmers"

Before Liz could stop her Jamie was off out the door hollering for John.

"There you are Mr Man" Jamie finally located John in his locker room of all places. "We needs to talk and don't tell me you don't have time because you do"

"Ok Jam, what did you wanna talk about?"

"If you didn't wanna hang out with me then why do you always ask me to lunch"

"Jamie what are you talking about?"

She stomped her foot inpatiently "You know what I'm talking about John, your groundhog told me"

"What did she tell you"

"Everything! Well except why I couldn't poke you but she told me everything else" Jamie had to pause and think about what she just said hoping it made sense. "Yeah that made sense"

John tried to take her hand but she wriggled free, in a heart beat her hand flew up catching him right across the face.

"If you ever lie to me again I'll get a bar of soap carve it into a drink and throw it in your face" Jamie snapped stalking out of the room. She had no idea why she was so angry but she figured it was justified.

John went to find Liz after Jamie had slapped him. He was so angry, mainly at what Liz could of said to her but a little at Jamie not talking to him properly. Instead she slapped him with a vengence, she may of been small but Jamie sure could slap. John figured she learnt from her aunt Stephanie.

"What did you tell Jamie?" John demanded once he found his girlfriend.

"I didn't tell her anything" Liz said sweetly, hoping that John bought her lies.

"You didn't tell her anything about me?"

"No, why would I and it's not like she would believe me anyway" Liz wrapped her arms around him "Is everything alright?"

"Jamie's mad at me and I don't know why"

"Who knows, that girl never makes any sense." Liz went on "Its like she's got brain damage"

John didn't know why but he took that simple sentence as a cheap stab at his friend. Shaking out of her grip he stalked away from his girlfriend in hopes that Jamie would still talk to him tomorrow.


	8. Invasion

**Chapter 8 Invasion **

Jamie still wasn't talking to John, she couldn't remember exactly what he had done wrong but she figuered it was something big if she was still mad at him. She had done most of her official tasks by the time lunch time came around.

"Jamie can you just talk to me please" John tried again, it was really hurting him that Jamie was mad at him. It hurt him more that he didn't know why.

"No I'm not talking to you until you aplogize for what you did"

"Jamie I don't know what I did"

"Then I can't tell you" Jamie snapped trying to get past him but failing because he was blocking her path. "Please move"

"Not until we talk"

"Move or I'll get someone to whip you until your name's Toby"

John could do nothing but let her go and he could only watch sadly as she skipped down the corrider, happy to be away from him.

"Hey Jamie" Justin Gabriel greeted her later on in the day. He smiled at her nicely hoping she wouldn't get freaked out because he was a corre member.

"Hey Jasper" Jamie smiled before turning serious "I am so mad"

"Why?" He didn't bother to correct her, no doubt she would forget it again anyways.

"I can't see for my forehead"

"Well I can see it and if it helps there's nothing on it"

"Thank God" Jamie relaxed "So what brings you to see me?"

"I wanted to ask you something"

Jamie grinned at him glad that she might be of some help. "You can ask me anything unless its about moon technology"

Justin blushed a little, he wasn't sure he could do this but he wanted to so much. Sucking it up he let the words tumble from his mouth. "I was wondering if you would like to jgo out with me tonight, like a date" Just hearing the words made him blush more. Jamie however smiled wider "Your asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah I am"

She let it sink in, someone was asking her out despite her injury, somebody actually liked her for her. "Yes I'll go out with you tonight"

"Sweet I'll meet you at the hotel about eight" Justin couldn't stop smiling and neither could Jamie.

"Ok and I'll wear something pretty"

John seethed in anger, he was getting beyond anger and into rage. He had just heard about Justin had done and it made him angrier than ever.

"Justin!"

"Hey John, what you up too?" Justin asked pleasantly, John just shot him daggers. He was in no mood for being nice, now he just wanted to hurt someone.

"I just heard about what you did"

"What did I just do?"

"You asked Jamie out"

"Yeah" That smile came back on the young south african's face, it took all John had not to punch him.

"Thats not gonna happen, your gonna break that date"

"What?" Justin looked at him confused "Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I'm gonna tell her you only asked her out for one reason and then she'll tell her uncle and he'll beat you until your names Toby"

"But that will hurt her"

"If it means your not going out with her then so be it" In his mind no one was good enough for Jamie except him and if he couldn't have her then no one could.

"I don't think you got the guts to do that to your friend" Justin stood his ground "Besides its not like she'll believe you"

"I'm John freakin' Cena, she'll believe anything that comes outta my mouth and you know it"

Justin just smirked pushing all of John's buttons "Well do what you gotta Cena but if you'll excuse me I have a date to get ready for"

An hour later he went and found Jamie, she was all smiles now.

"Can we talk yet?" John asked softly earning himself a grin from the small girl.

"Sure" Jamie pulled a chair out for him "And I'm sorry I was mad at you John, you just got me so angrified"

"I wanted to say I was sorry for what I did, I didn't mean it"

Jamie hugged him knocking over her chair in the process "Really? Even the stuff about the space mexicans?"

"Yeah sure why not"

She gripped his flesh before pulling away much to John's disappiontment. "Yay! We're friends again!"

He was about to open his mouth about Justin but he just couldn't do it, he just couldn't pull the trigger not when she was so happy about her date.

"I wanted to say congrats about your date"

"Thanks I've got nerves of steel and a rock" Jamie giggled "Man I hope he doesn't expect sex because I don't think I want to do that"

"If he pushes anything Jamie come and tell me, I will kill him for you"

She patted his hand "Thanks Cena"

"Anytime Jam"


	9. Date

**Chapter 9 Date**

Jamie was more nervous than she realised, all these questions just kept popping into her head and she had no idea how to answer them. In her daze she dialled in Raven's number hoping that she wouldn't forget her reason for ringing.

"Hello Raven speakin"

"Hey Rae, how are you?"

"Me is good Jamie, you sound nervous"

"I am nervous, you have to help me" Jamie pleaded sitting on the hotel room bed, she still had a few hours before Justin came to pick her up. If only she could stop being so nervous.

"Ok I'm listenin"

"I am so nervous, Justin asked me out on a date and I really wanna go but I have no idea how to act then theres the groundhogs and what if he wants sex?"

"Jamie relax, breathe"

"Please help me, I don't wanna mess this up"

"Jamie the key to a great date is relaxing and being yourself oh and trusting your instincts. Don't do anything you don't feel comfy with"

Jamie took a deep breath "Ok I can do that"

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah, now I just gotta figure out what to wear"

"Well what message do you wanna send him?"

"I want something that says I'm pretty but I don't wanna sleep with you tonight and I hate groundhogs"

Raven paused for a moment "Ok wear a nice pair of jeans, nice flats and a simple tight tshirt"

"Are you sure that will say all I want it too?"

"Have I ever been wrong?"

"No"

"Exactly" Raven laughed "Jamie I gotta go I'm starvin like marvin"

Jamie giggled at the rhyme, "Ok you have a good night Rae, I'm gonna get changed"

Just as she finished doing up her hair, a sharp knock errupted on the door. Nerves tingled throughout her system.

"Hi Justin" Jamie smiled proudly, she had remembered his name. She hoped it was the right one.

"Hey yourself, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be" Jamie came out of the room and locked the door. "So where are we going?"

He took her hand lightly "I thought we could go to the carnival thats in town, they have bright lights there"

Her eyes lit up at the words, she thought it was only John that knew of her passion for bright lights and loud noises. "Really?"

"Really"

He didn't show it but Justin was just as nervous as Jamie, he had been crushing on her for some time now and even though it wasn't said outloud Justin knew he was in direct competition with Cena, he would lose unless he made this date perfect for Jamie. Fifteen minutes later he escorted her from the car and into the show grounds, they had managed to talk on the way over and to his surprise Jamie could hold a conversation quite well, you had to get used to her adding in random words and getting confused but she wasn't as dumb as people made her out to be.

"Its so pretty Justin" Jamie glowed looking all around her, this was her dream come true. She could only wish that John was with her though she didn't express that outloud. "Can we go on the rides?"

"Sure can" He took her hand again and led her towards the roller-coaster. She clenched onto his hand a little tighter as she looked at it. "You ok?"

"Yeah it looks scary"

"I'll hold your hand the entire time"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"So whats the deal with you and Cena?" Justin asked after they had been on the roller coaster twice. Now they sat on a nearby bench sharing some fries and talking.

"What do you mean?"

"Whats going on between you two"

Jamie shook her head "Nothing, we're just friends. Why is everyone asking me that?"

"There just curious besides you and John seem really close"

"Nah just friendly friends who can't not be friends because of their freindly friendship, bff man"

Justin laughed his nerves melting, once you got past her injury Jamie was a sweet girl, now he saw why Cena was so protective of her. Justin wiped some tomato sauce off her chin making Jamie giggle.

"Thats embarassing" Jamie wiped the rest of her face "Please tell me I got it all"

"Its all gone Jamie"

"Thank God, now lets go to the hall of mirrors" She tugged his wrist making Justin give a laugh,

"Alright to the hall of mirrors"

The hall of mirrors wasn't such a good idea because with all the mirrors Jamie got lost and confused all she could see was herself and Justin was long gone.

"Justin!" Jamie shouted she was starting to panic a little that he had ditched her. Instead he came around the corner.

"There you are, I thought I had lost you"

"You were bound to hear me eventually" Jamie laughed at her own joke "Can we get outta here please I'm getting dizzy"

"Sure I think the exit is around here somewhere" Justin entwined his hand in her's and started to search for the exit. Once they got out they played a few games like ring toss and the water gun squirt. All the while they laughed and chatted like old friends. Around ten Justin dropped her back at her room.

"I had a really fun night and thank you for the panda," Yes Justin had to win her a stuffed animal which she proudly named Justin.

"Anytime I hope we can do it again sometime" Justin smiled down at the young girl. She looked so beautiful with her glowing red cheeks.

"I'm free on thursday if you are" Jamie grinned at him hoping she wasn't being too forward.

"I'll see you then" Justin lent down and kissed her lips gently. Jamie was shocked for a second but delighted at the welcome kiss. "Good night Jamie"

"Good night Justin"

After she had gotten ready for bed and set her alarm for the morning Jamie instantly jumped into bed and rang Raven. She needed a little bit of girly talk.

"Hope I'm not ringing too late" Jamie giggled into the phone, knowing Raven she would still be awake doing something. "But I wanted to talk"

"Never too late for you Jamie, so how was your date?"

"Good we went on the roller coaster"

"Jamie!"

"What?"

"Your not allowed on the roller coaster because of your heart remember"

"Right well I forgot" Jamie pouted even though she knew Raven couldn't see it. "He kissed me!"

"Ooh nice, how was it?"

"His beard tickled my chin" Jamie giggled again "But I'm confused Raven"

"About what babe?"

"When I was with Justin I got this bad feeling in my stomach about John, like he would be mad at me"

"Thats completely normal Jamie"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it happens. Do you like Justin?"

"Well he's no John Cena but yeah I like him even if his beard does tickle my face"

"Do you want to see him again?"

"Yeah"

"Then see him again and I promise you John won't be mad at you"

"Yay!" Jamie cheered so loudly that Raven had to hold the phone away. "I'll let you go now Raven I'm getting tired"

"Good night baby girl sleep well"

"I will, goodnight" Jamie hung up and settled her self into bed. All throughout the trying to fall asleep process Jamie still couldn't shake the feeling that she had somehow betrayed John. Jamie knew she loved John but she had to move on from him it was too hard to watch him love someone else.


	10. I want it back

**Chapter 10 I want it back**

John had made a desicion, one he felt was pretty life changing. The chain gang soldier was tired, tired of not being able to have what he wanted most instead he decided to just let it go at least he could move on at least he could pretend to move on. He had already talked to Liz, a long energy draining talk but by the end of it John felt like he had it on track. He now headed up the corrider to find Jamie, he desperately needed to talk to her about what was on his mind. He found her talking to Justin, that beautful smile on her face. John felt his gut wrench with jealousy pushing it aside he made his way up to them.

"Hey guys, Jamie can I talk to you about something?"

Justin instantly shot him a look, paranoia setting in. "About?" Justin asked nicely if John was going to pull the trigger then he wanted to be present so he could defend himself.

"Thats my business" John smiled nicely, he wasn't about to start nothing, not when his buddy was so happy.

"Do I get in choice in this?" Jamie asked confused about what was going on.

"Sure you do, you always have a choice" John reassured her, "I just really need to talk to you about something in private"

Justin kissed her cheek gently "I guess I'll see you later Jam"

John wanted to punch him for doing that, he was sure Justin was taunting him.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?"

John took her hand and led her into an empty room, "Lets talk in here"

"Ok well quickly before I lose focus, I like penguins. See its starting already"

"I like penguins too"

"John!" Jamie giggled rolling her eyes.

"What, I bet Justin doesn't like penguins"

"He does too" Jamie shot at him, "But seriously what did you want?"

"I want to talk to you about us"

"Us?"

"I want our friendship back Jamie, I want my buddy back"

"You have me back John, I'll always be your buddy"

"Are you sure cause lately it feels like I'm losing you"

"John you can't lose someone like me, the odds of losing me are very slim"

John hugged her torturing himself further. "I miss you buddy"

"I miss you too John" Jamie giggled into his bulging frame. Confusion spread throughout her body, she felt like she shouldn't be hugging John but every inch of her had missed his body. John pulled away and looked into those peircing blue eyes. Before he could stop it he lent down and kissed her, the sweet torture almost killing him. Jamie pulled away, even with her injury she knew that his was wrong, even if it wasn't official with Justin it was sure as hell official with Liz.

"You shouldn't of done that" Jamie whispered fighting out of his arms "Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to do that since you came back, I've always wanted you Jamie"

Jamie shook her head "This is all wrong and you know it"

John swept a stray strand back from her face, his heart cracking with every breath "I'm sorry your right I shouldn't of done that and I won't do it again"

Jamie lent up and kissed him, firey passion errupting from her core "Damn it Cena just when I let you go you grab me again"

"I don't wanna let you go Jamie"

"Then why did you"

"You left me remember"

Jamie gave him a puzzled look "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I remember everything about that day right down to the last second"

"Oh well I'm sorry I left you"

"Don't worry about it"

Jamie sighed sweetly "We shouldn't be here doing this its not fair and I don't wanna be a whore" Jamie shuddered with disgust "It was a whore that did this to me you know"

"Your injury?"

"Yeah thats why I forget to wear pants so I don't really wanna be a whore"

John stroked her face again "We'll keep this to ourselves and we'll go back to being friends, how does that sound?"

Jamie finally smiled again "That sounds great, thank you John"

"Your welcome buddy"

Jamie went to kiss his cheek but she got his lips, more sweet torture. "Damn it!"

"My lips are still sealed"

"And thats why I call you the green lantern" Jamie said just as Justin poked his head in, luckily he had no idea what had been going on.

"Hey Jamie ready for some lunch?"

"Am I ever" Jamie took his hand shooting John a smile "I'll see you later John"

"Bye Jamie" John smiled, again his desicion was changed and now he felt better.

As Jamie walked down the corrider with Justin talking about everything and anything, she couldn't help but think of John. Everytime she thought of John guilt swept her system, Jamie knew all about guilt she felt it everytime she looked at John. She was guilty for being in love with John and Jamie had no idea how to ease it.


	11. Knife to the back

**Chapter 11 Knife to the back**

Another month passed for John and he felt much better about the situation with Jamie. At least he still had his friend even if that friend was now going out with Justin Gabriel. John couldn't focus on that right now he was busy putting his energy into his career and into his own partner. All in all he felt much better about the whole thing, and the icing on the cake was today he got to go home for a few days.

"Best weekend ever I promise" John said again to Liz. She was being unusually quiet, John put it down to the travel.

"Really?"

"Really" John smiled again looking out the window of the plane. He always loved flying, he wasn't sure why. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah just tired" Liz smiled at him, "How are things with you and Jamie?"

"As they were before she seems really happy with Justin"

"Its nice she found someone" Liz commented

"Yeah it is" John settled back in the seat feeling a little guilty. he had promised to let Jamie go but he just couldn't, his conscience just wouldn't let him do it. He needed her.

After the flight landed and John had settled his stuff he looked over at Liz. Her eyes were drooping a little.

"You go and get some sleep I'm gonna head out for a couple of hours"

"Where are you going?"

John shrugged "I might catch a movie or go and see Randy"

"Ok I might catch up on some sleep"

John kissed her temple "Sweet dreams Lizzy"

"Be even sweeter when you get back" Liz chuckled going upstairs.

John headed straight over to Jamie's, he knew that she wouldn't be with Justin today. He was on a later schedule so he wouldn't be in til tomorrow. John didn't have to lie about where he was going but he figuered Liz would get all paranoid if she knew he was spending a few hours with Jamie.

Jamie was outside when John got there, she was swimming in the pool talking to herself about something that John didn't get.

"Hey buddy"

Jamie jumped with fright, her face twisting into a smile when she saw John "Hey yourself, do you like penguins?"

"Yes, yes I do"

"Good" Jamie got out and towled herself down, all the nerve endings in John's body jumped with excitement, Jamie sure did have mouth watering curves. "So what brings you over to see me?"

"Thought I would see my buddy, where is everyone?"

"Dad went out and Raven went over to see Randy, something about not being able to get some rough sex"

"Thats an image I needed"

"Yeah thats what I said, how exactly do you have rough sex anyways?"

John couldn't answer that not without getting himself in trouble anyway. "I don't know and I don't think I wanna find out"

"Me neither" Jamie giggled wrapping the towel around her waist "Would you like to play some video games with me"

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Mortal kombat, street fighter and gain ground" Jamie answered going inside and up to her room, John followed her up the stairs his eyes glued to her body. He couldn't help himself, he reasoned that he could still look despite being with Liz. At least he wasn't touching.

"Lets play mortal kombat, I feel like kicking your ass" John laughed as Jamie set up the mega-drive, yes she actually had one of those old school machines. It was actually Raven's but Jamie knew her sister wouldn't mind if she played it.

"There's your controller and I'll take this one" Jamie handed him the black controller while she took her bright green one. She took a seat next to John on her bed and turned on the tv.

They played a few rounds with Jamie winning some, John didn't tell her that he let her win. It didn't matter to them they were just happy hanging out together.

"So how are things going with Justin?"

"I don't wanna talk about it" Jamie answered honestly before blushing, she figuered she shouldn't of said that to him.

John didn't say anymore on the subject instead he changed the topic "Lets play street fighter instead I have an urge to throw some firballs at you"

Jamie giggled "Alright but you can't go the guy with the yellow hair, thats my guy"

"Deal"

"Stop winning" Jamie laughed trying to grab his control, John had to pull it out of her way,

"Stop it Jamie thats cheating!" John laughed still trying to hold his control away while still trying to push buttons. "Stop!"

"Never!" Jamie tried to grab it again instead she went too far and wound up falling "And I'm down" Jamie laughed her body on top of John's. She just looked at him, she had never been on top of anyone and she found she liked being on top of John. His manly curves moulded her femine ones perfectly.

"I should really move" Jamie uttered not moving an inch. John instead took her face gently and kissed her lips tenderly. Jamie groaned closing her eyes, melting into his lips and into his body further.

"John please don't do that" She mumbled as he pulled away.

"But I want to, I want to so badly"

"So do I but you have a groundhog" Jamie said somewhat sadly still not moving off his body. John kissed down her throat, sucking on the sensitive flesh. "John your driving me crazy" Jamie breathed her hands squeezing his muscles.

He kept kissing her neck up and down, his hands wondering inside her bikini. The nipples hardening against his skilled fingers, gracefully he moved until her shirt was on the floor. Jamie sat up and looked at him, nothing but lust in her big blue eyes.

"John we shouldn't be doing this" Jamie uttered grinding her body against his hardened member. "But I don't wanna stop"

"Then don't stop" John answered cupping her cleavage in his large hands, "Give into it Jelly bean"

Hearing her special name Jamie lent down and kissed him deeply all thoughts of it being wrong escaped her brain. She didn't care anymore she had John in her arms and that was all that mattered. John's tongue swept her lips begging for entry to which Jamie greatly accpeted. He ran his hands down her thighs pulling her against him creating fire like friction. John eased her onto her back, pulling off the towel and her bikini bottoms,

"Gotta have you now Jamie"

She parted her legs willingly wanting him to take the last bit of innocence she had left. She only wanted him to take it and now he was going too. "Hurry before the pandas take over" Jamie tried not to giggle as John tugged his pants and boxers off.

"I wouldn't let them take this Jamie, not when I'm so close" John eased inside her gently. Jamie tightened around him trying to block out the pain. He lay still for a moment letting her adjust to the new size inside her. It took a moment for her brain to catch up even though her body was still far ahead. Every inch of her was on fire and all she wanted was more of that wonderful friction he had created before.

"John please move, move fast and hard" Jamie tumbled out, she knew thats what her body wanted. John gave into her request pulling out he slammed back inside her making Jamie yelp with pleasure. "Oh yes John!"

He kissed her hard as he moved harder the passion becoming too much for either of them. He couldn't stop himself anymore, not that he was trying much. He called her name as he burst inside her, his juices mixing with her's.

"That felt so good" Jamie panted kissing his neck lovingly. She wanted more than nothing than to do it all over again.

"Better than good" John replied resting his body on her's. "Wish I didn't have to go"

"Then don't go, stay with me tonight"

He kissed her lips lovingly before getting off her and finding his clothes "I wish I could but I have to go home sometime Jelly bean"

Jamie watched him get dressed, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" John put his clothes on and looked at his Jamie, his Jamie sounded just about right to him.

"Did I just get used?"

He kissed both of her cheeks before stroking her face "Of course not, don't ever think I would use you Jamie, I could never do anything to hurt you"

"Then don't go" Jamie grabbed his hand "Stay with me"

"I have to go you know I do"

"Ok" Jamie let go of his hand sadly "Leave me if you have too"

All the way home John let the guilt eat him, it was guilt over having to leave Jamie not at what he had done to Liz. He felt right with Jamie, it made more sense to him but as always there was something in the way. He couldn't stand seeing that look on Jamies face, he had hurt her and that made him feel even worse. He had another simple plan of breaking up with Liz so he could have Jamie but John knew it wasn't simple, someone innocent was going to end up with a broken heart and John wasn't sure he could do it. He knew deep down he had too because once he had Jamie he wasn't about to let her go so easily. John made it home in record time, he needed to talk to Liz, he needed to sort this shit out once and for all. The house was unusually quiet when he got in, it sent unknown chills up his spine. A bad feeling nestled in his stomach. John thought he was being paranoid so he left it alone and went up stairs to find his girlfriend.

"Liz!" John called out to her, he got no reply. "Liz!"

"What? Whats with the yelling?" She answered coming out of the bedroom and shutting the door behind her. John thought that was odd.

"I was wondering where you were, I couldn't hear a sound" John answered trying to go into the bedroom but she stopped him.

"Its a mess in there" She said grabbing his arm. That bad feeling came back as he pushed past her and into his room. In the middle of the room was some random guy trying to pull on clothing. Liz went red and tried to avoid John's accusing eyes.

"Well thats a knife to the back" John said shutting the door again and looking at his girlfriend "And in our bed shame on you"

"John I'm sorry it was an accident"

"What like you fell and he tripped" John just looked at her expecting an answer "How about we just cut our losses and call it even"

"What are you talking about?" Liz asked as John made his way downstairs, surprisenly he wasn't feeling anything. He should of felt something, anger, hurt, betrayal but he didn't he simply didn't care.

"I mean a few hours ago I wasn't exactly faithful" John replied getting a bottle of water from the fridge "But at least I wasn't doing it in our bed, c'mon Liz thats just twisting the knife"

"You slept with someone else?"

"Yeah" John answered casually, he felt nothing but calmness and greatful, at least now it was finally over between him and Liz. "I think its safe to say our relationship is over so take your new boyfriend and your shit and get outta my house" He gave her that smile as he went back to his water.

She grabbed his hand "Can we work this out?"

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Mainly because I don't wanna and besides you had sex with another man in our bed, dude thats just uncool"

"You had sex with someone else too so don't try and pretend your fucking perfect!" Liz suddenly shouted she hated that he was being so calm.

"Maybe but it wasn't in our bed and it was just once unlike you, no doubt thats been going on a while" John answered still as calm as ever.

Liz slapped him across the face angrily "I bet you were with that little whore, I knew she couldn't stay away from you"

John suddenly grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at him "Don't you ever insult Jamie in front of me, ever"

"Your pathetic, even if you break up with me you still won't have her she's with Justin remember"

The words stung John's very soul, he had forgotten that Jamie was already in a relationship with someone else, and he didn't see her breaking up with Justin anytime soon.

"Get out" John breathed heavily letting her go.

"With pleasure" She snapped back going up stairs to grab her friend. In about six seconds they were both gone and John was left alone to think about the mess he had created.


	12. All messed up

**Chapter 12 All messed up**

John sat with Randy at the hotel bar three days later. Liz had picked up most of her gear and was officially out of his life. John hoped he could now pick things up with Jamie but with Justin still in the picture he couldn't see how. He had tried to call Jamie but she wasn't answering, he had hurt her too much and now she wasn't speaking to him.

"I've messed it all up" John said again taking another long swig of his beer. John usually only had one or two drinks to take the edge off but now he was trying to get drunk, he just wanted it all to stop.

"No you haven't"

"Yeah I have, Jamie won't talk to me, Liz was cheating on me and that stupid bastard has my girl"

Randy had only heard parts of the story so he was needing some more info before he could comment, "Why won't Jamie speak to you?"

"Because I slept with her while I was still with Liz who at the same time was cheating on me anyways"

"Oh I see" Randy took a drink before going on "I'm sure Jamie will talk to you just give her time to calm down"

"What does it matter anyways she's with Justin"

"Was with Justin" Randy corrected him, John looked at him

"What do you mean, was?"

"They broke up, turns out Justin really cares about what people think of him"

John put his bottle down, "Are you saying that Jamie is now single again?"

"Indeed"

John was up in a flash, "Gotta go cover me this one time"

"Will do" Randy stayed where he was knowing that John was going to see Jamie.

John thundered his way up the stairs to where Jamie was staying. It took him a while to figure out where she was but he found it eventually. He stopped and looked at her door wondering what he was going to say, so many emotions poured through the cenation soldier it had reduced him to a bucket of nerves. Raising his fist he blasted the door in hopes upon seeing her the words would come to him. Nothing happened so John knocked again, finally he heard her sweet voice.

"Oh its the door making noises, I thought it was the phone" Jamie laughed opening the door, her smile faded when she saw who it was. "John"

Grabbing her face with two hands he pulled her into a hot kiss. Poor Jamie had no idea what to do, no one had ever done that before. He let her go and just looked into her eyes for a moment.

"I love you Jamie" He whispered, the first honest thing to come out of his mouth in weeks.

"I love you too" Jamie jumped into his arms hugging his frame tight.

"Ahem"

They both turned and looked at Raven, Jamie had clearly forgotten her sister was there. "I'm still here you know"

"Sorry Raven" Jamie blushed not getting out of John's arms, now that she was there she didn't want to leave.

"Don't sweat it, I'll leave you two to it anyways, I take it my man is still at the bar"

"Yup"

Raven got up and grabbed her jacket, her small baby bump poking out from her shirt "Well you two have fun"

John was still holding Jamie when Raven shut the door on them.

John kissed her again, this time more softer and less rushed, he wanted to feel every inch of her mouth with his tongue. He wanted to give everything to her in that one kiss.

"Do you really love me?" Jamie whispered after he came up for air.

"Yes, yes I do Jamie. I've loved you for a while now"

"What about your groundhog?" Jamie whispered sadly, she wasn't sure she could handle having to let him go again. It almost killed her last time.

"We broke up just like you and Justin"

"He scares easily" Jamie giggled, "No more talking now" She started to kiss his neck in random spots. John groaned at her soft lips, he needed more of her. John let her down and started to lift up her shirt. Jamie broke away from him and let the garment fall to the floor. She badly wanted to lift up his shirt but she didn't trust her fingers. John took his own shirt off and went back to slowly stripping her. Each peice of new flesh was greeted with his tongue. Jamie shook a little at the anticipation of what John was going to do next. Jamie took it on herself to randomly touching him, she needed to feel his skin underneath her fingers even if it was just for a second. When she got to his belt she randomly started to stroke the hard bulge. John shuddered with delight, his mission of getting her naked aborted for a moment.

"If you keep doing that I'm gonna cum"

Jamie instantly stopped "Sorry your just so hard" John kissed her again, tasting the inside of her mouth.

"Don't be sorry Jamie" John undid her pants and pulled them down her long legs, immeadiately she stepped out of them and now she stood naked in front of her hero. "God your beautiful Jelly bean"

Jamie blushed "I'm not the only one getting naked pants off Cena"

John chuckled undoing his belt "As you wish Jam"

After they were both naked Jamie kissed him again, his hard bulge poking into her belly button. Jamie giggled into his lips, "Your getting cum on my belly button"

John couldn't help but laugh as he lay her down on the bed "Allow me to get cum somewhere else"

"Alright but I wanna be on top of you this time" Jamie licked his neck just taking in his taste. Every inch of John aroused her and it made her body scream with unknown wants and needs. Her need right now was to have John buried inside her as far as he could go. John moved until his back was flat on the bed and Jamie straddled over his lean body. With a little bit of frustrated fumbling John poked on inside those velvet walls. Jamie shut her eyes and let out a deep groan.

"God you feel so good John" Jamie slid her body up and down letting his dick reach every wet inch of her.

"So good" John closed his eyes and let her ride him into submission. "Fuck Jamie you feel so damn good"

Jamie couldn't understand it but the more she moved the more a pressure a built inside her, she was so close to it but she still hadn't reached it. She went as fast as she could trying to get the pressure. The more she went faster the more John groaned with pleasure, the pressure was building hotter and in one burst her body went numb and her breathing halted. New warmth spread throughout her body and for a moment she was one with John. The moment passed quickly and Jamie was back to panting trying to get breathing back.

"That was even better than last time" Jamie said flopping down on his sweaty body. "I don't know what you do to me John but I like it"

"I love it too Jam" John kissed her sweaty neck "Lets get you into bed"

"I thought you already did" Jamie giggled as John moved her off his body and began to pull down the blankets.

"I meant the actual bed Jamie"

"Oh" Jamie climbed into bed John right beside her. "Your not leaving me again are you?" She asked cuddling up to his body. John wrapped an arm around her just holding her close.

"Of course not I hated leaving you the first time"

"What happened to the groundhog?"

"We broke up, she was cheating on me"

"John I'm so sorry" Jamie looked up at him "Obviously she was dumber than a groundhog to cheat on you"

"I didn't care all I saw was a chance to be with you"

"I broke up with Justin, well he broke up with me" Jamie said sadly "He was ashamed of me"

John looked at her "What?"

"He couldn't take the fact that I have a brain injury, all his friends were giving him shit over it and he broke up with me"

"Jamie I'm so sorry" John kissed the top of her head "I would never do that to you"

"I don't understand, its not my fault I'm like this"

John kissed her lips tenderly "I would never ever be ashamed of being in relationship with you Jamie, you are the most special girl in the world"

Jamie smiled against his body "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything?"

"The last time we were together were you ashamed of being with me?"

"No, I badly wanted to tell the world that we were together but we couldn't"

"And we can't this time either, my father will kill you"

"Jamie do we really have to hide again"

"Just from my dad he will kill you and no amount of Raven will stop him" Jamie hugged him tighter "Please John, please"

He kissed her again, he didn't want to hide and he hoped he could change her mind. "Jamie I'm sorry but you have to make a choice, me or not me"

"I don't understand" Jamie looked up at him confusion mixed on her face.

"I want to be with you and I don't care who knows it and I don't wanna have to hide it from anyone your father included"

"So those are my options, either be with you or not be with you"

"Yes"

Jamie kissed his neck up to his earlobe "Then I choose not being with you"

"Really?"

"No not really" Jamie giggled "Of course I want to be with you, I may be an idiot but I'm not stupid" She snuggled back down against his lean body, "Sleep gentle hippie"

John gave a small laugh before shutting his eyes, he had never been this happy before and the feeling was enough to ease the cenation soldier to sleep.

**That's right, John is a gentle hippie...**


	13. Good news bad news

**Chapter 13 Good news bad news**

Raven made her way down the stairs in a little bit of pain. She had told Randy that she had a slight pain, he wanted her to go to a doctor but Raven refused she put it down to growing pains.

"Is it still hurting?" Randy asked as she took a seat next to him.

"Yeah a little"

"I reckon we could still find a hospital thats open" Randy hinted putting down his beer. "I really think that you should go"

"Its just growing pains" Raven rolled her eyes at him as another hint of pain washed over her. "If it don't ease by morning then I'll go the hospital, happy now"

He stroked her face "I just want to make sure both of you are ok"

"I know" Raven sighed, feeling bad. More pain shot across her mid section and up her spine. "Ok I think I should go to the hospital now, the pain is rotating"

Randy helped her up and across the floor, "Are you gonna be ok to walk?"

"Yeah walking isn't so bad, it just hurts when I'm still"

Randy drove as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit to get Raven to the hospital. The pains were getting more intense now and Randy just hoped she wasn't going into early labour. Fifteen minutes later he helped her from the car and got her inside the double doors. Randy tried his best to talk to the staff but no one seemed interested in helping them. Frustrated he let Raven take over.

"I'm in pain and I need to see a doctor preferably Gloria Kendall" Raven snapped at the receptonist "Don't tell me she ain't in cause I know she is lady"

Sighing the receptionist got in touch with Gloria and five minutes later the short tubby nurse came around to them.

"Raven dear whats wrong?" Gloria asked noting the look on Raven's face.

"Pains in my stomach, radiating around to my chest. Feeling a little dizzy and got a headache" Raven had no idea what was wrong with her which scared her more than anything because Raven used to be a doctor.

"Ok come into the exam room and we'll have a look at you" Gloria said leading her to a spare room "Your partner may come if he wishes"

"Do you mind?" Randy really wanted to know what was going on with Raven and their unborn child.

"Nah I'd rather you came in with me"

They sat in the exam room answering all sorts of questions while Gloria made her assumptions on what could be wrong.

"Ok are you on any medications?" Gloria asked jotting something down.

"Yeah three types of medication" Raven answered noting down on a bit of paper what they were "Do you think my medication is hurting the baby"

"Its possible" Gloria answered still noting somethings down "Any other symptoms you wish to share?"

"No thats about it"

"Right now I'm really suspecting its your medication"

"Ok well I'll stop taking it tonight and for right now I'll just take some panadol, that should be ok"

Gloria wrote her a prescription "This should be less harsh on the baby and by the way congrats"

"Thanks" Raven finally smiled, the pain was lessening now as it always did. "If I'm still in pain over the next few days I'll come back"

"You better" Randy put in "Because I would hate to have drag you"

"I would hate that too" Raven laughed gently standing up. Randy and Gloria followed suit.

"Thanks for seeing me so late Glor, I really appreciate it"

"Anytime dear" Gloria smiled looking at Randy "Good choice"

"Hands off he's mine"

"Thought didn't even cross my mind" Gloria laughed heading with them to the exit. "You two have a good night now"

"We will and thanks again" Randy looped his arm in Raven's and helped her down the stairs.

"So that was a good outing don't you think?" Raven joked as they got back to the hotel room that they were sharing for the weekend. "Very productive"

"Yeah and now we know the problem we can fix it" Randy agreed taking off his jacket and tossing it on the couch. "Hows the pain now baby?"

"Almost gone now" Raven sat down on the bed "Really just wanna sleep right now"

"Before you go to sleep I wanna talk to you about something"

"Can it wait til morning?" Raven yawned settling back on the bed.

"No it can't this is important" Randy sat beside her and took one of her hands. "Please baby"  
>Raven propped herself up "Ok babe I'm listening"<p>

"We've been together for three years now and I've enjoyed every moment of it, even the bad times were good and I have never loved anyone the way I love you" Randy started, Raven however got a bad feeling in her stomach as he continued on. "You have become to mean more to me than life itself and I know deep down I'll love you forever and ever. Raven Venom Michales will you marry me?"

Raven just looked at him unsure what to say, his sweet words touched her more than he could ever realise.

"Your proposing to me?" She couldn't believe it, she truely believed that Randy wouldn't put himself through that again.

"Yes, I want you to be my wife forever and ever" Randy kissed her hand before pulling out a square black box. Inside was the most beautiful heart shaped engagement ring. "Because you have my heart" Randy smiled slipping the ring on her finger.

"Yes" Raven tried to stop the happy tears but they just burst out of her from no where. "Yes I'll marry you Randy"

Randy hugged her happily the nerves he felt just seemed to melt away, her body fitted perfectly within his. Now she felt awake.

"I love you so much Randy"

"I love you too honey" Randy kissed her lips softly "Are you still tired?"

Raven laughed "No now I'm wide awake"

Randy moved until he was resting softly ontop of her body, "Promise me I'll have you forever" He whispered softly against her lips.

"You had me from the start" Raven kissed his lips softly "And you'll have me forever and ever"


	14. Quiet

**Chapter 14 Quiet**

Jamie had never been so happy in all her life. When she woke up in the morning John was in bed next to her sleeping peacefully. Jamie got sudden urges that she couldn't control, she knew she should try but she didn't really have much desire to control it that early in the morning. Gently she trailed a finger down his plump cheek, the skin rippling underneath her finger tips. Jamie tried not to giggle in excitement as she kept stroking him. Soon her fingers weren't enough, she needed to taste his skin. Softly Jamie lent down and kissed his cheek softly, his skin smooth against her lips. She kissed all around his cheeks, his perfectly shaped nose was next, then his kissable lips. Jamie was so lost in kissing John all over that she didn't notice him wake up.

"Good morning beautiful"

Jamie jumped back in fright, laughing at herself she relaxed "Good morning Johnny boy"

John pulled her down and kissed her lips gently, his teeth lightly pulling her bottom lip.

"What was that for?"

"Because I dreamed of this moment" John confessed stroking her face with his thumb.

"What moment?"

"Waking up with you next to me"

Jamie giggled snuggling back in his arms "I really thought it wouldn't happen, I doubted the plan"

"What plan?"

"Raven had a plan to get us back together, I thought it wouldn't work" Jamie kissed his nipple "I like your nipples"

John laughed "I happen to be a fan of your nipples, you never told me you got them peirced"

Jamie looked down at her own cleavage and noticed the little rings "Would you believe that I forgot"

"That tends to happen" John lent down and kissed her forehead "I suppose we should get up"

"Nah lets stay in bed"

John gave a short laugh "We have to get up babe eventually"

Jamie sighed "Do we really have too?"

John looked at the bedside clock "I guess we can stay in bed for a few more minutes"

"Yay!" Jamie cheered her entire body jiggling in John's arms. "I like being in bed with you"

"And I happen to like being in bed with you too Jamie"

They were silent for a moment just listening to the sounds of the waking world around them.

"I like your hands" Jamie put in entwining her small hands in John's "There so strong and agile like a man yet when you touch me your so gentle"

"Thats because I'm afraid of breaking you" John laughed gently "Your so tiny"

Jamie giggled into his chest "I am not that tiny I put on some weight while I was away"

"And you still look amazing" John kissed her again, his tongue slipping inside her mouth. Jamie groaned into the kiss as John pushed her backwards onto her back. Jamie ran her hands up his muscular arms, the muscles contracting under her fingers. John groaned as Jamie pushed her hips upwards that hard bulge smothering the recess between her legs. John kissed down her throat, his lips hitting all the sensitve parts.

"John" Jamie moaned as he took a nipple into his mouth "That feels really good"

"Its about to get better" John gave her a grin as he continued kissing down her belly, softly he pushed her legs apart so she was fully exposed to him. "Fuck your beautiful Jamie" John probed the insides of her with his fingertips, Jamie could do nothing but writhe underneath him. Leaning forward he flicked his tongue across the swollen bud. Jamie jumped in fright, nothing but pure bliss ecchoed throughout her system.

"Do it again" Jamie panted as John stopped his actions so she could get used to it. "Please do it again"

John lent forward and licked the bud again errupting moans out of his lover. John couldn't get enough of the sweet taste that came across his tongue, he needed more. Jamie writhed underneath him as his tongues slipped over her wet mound.

"John!" Jamie kept panting the pleasure almost too much to take. "John more please!" Her hands clawed at the sheets her toes curling from the pressure that was mounting. John slipped in two fingers, stretching her out. It only made the pressure better for Jamie, she needed more of him. All at once the pressure overloaded and Jamie was being pulled into oblivion. She screamed his name at the top of her lungs, a ball of sheets in her fists. Panting and puffing Jamie came down from her high.

"Fuck John I don't know what you do to me but its amazing"

John kissed up her belly until he was resting over her, "I need to be inside you Jamie, if you can handle it"

Jamie could only nod her head, she wanted to feel that amazing spark again, she needed to feel him cum. Slowly John pushed inside her walls, they clutched at him desperately wanting more and more. Jamie tried to hang on as he moved faster but there was no where she could get a grip. John groaned loudly as her nails raked his back, he loved it when she got like this.

"Jamie!" John moaned in her ears emptying his seed deep inside her. Tiredly he flopped down on her, his body resting on her's like a blanket. "God Jamie, you tire me out"

Jamie giggled like a school girl "And you make me cum buckets" John raised his head and looked at her "I don't know what that means"

"I'll explain it another time" John kissed he neck before pulling himself up.

"You know what we should do tonight"

"Whats that babe?"

"We should go out dancing, I feel like dancing" Jamie pulled herself up and looked for clothing "You make me feel like dancing, wanna dance the night away" Jamie began singing as she pulled on her pants.

"I'll take you out dancing if you stop singing that song" John laughed pulling on his red shirt.

"No deal Cena" Jamie laughed "You make me feel like dancing, wanna dance the night away"

John pulled her into his arms "Ok I'll take you anyways, I'll meet you after the show tonight"

"Yay!"

The day seemed to speed by much to Jamie's liking, she still felt like dancing. All day she had been singing different songs to highlight that fact.

"Hi Jamie" Justin Gabriel interrupted her latest song which happened to be Randy's entrance theme.

"Hi Justin" Jamie smiled at him, she had forgotten to be angry at him, her brain was funny that way. "How you be?"

"Good just wanted to see if it was true"

"What was true?"

"That your now with Cena?"

Jamie beamed "Yup thats true how did you find out?"

"He's telling everyone that will listen" Justin answered "Didn't take you long to move on"

"What do you mean?"

"Means we had only been broken up for a few weeks and instantly you move on to him"

"Thats not how it happened" Jamie looked at him confused "Why are you being mean you broke up with me, didn't you?"

"I don't like being used" Justin stepped forward making Jamie retreat into the wall.

"I didn't use you" Jamie squeaked immenasly afraid at what he was going to do.

"One more step and the last thing you'll feel is immense pain" Raven spoke from behind him a crossbow pointing right into his back. Justin instantly retreated, "Alright I don't want any trouble"

"Yeah I thought thats what you said" Raven answered lowering her bow. "Now get to steppin"

Justin just shot Jamie an evil look at Jamie before going away.

"Raven what are you doing here?"

"Celebrating" Raven pointed her bow at the ground "Are you ok?

"What did he mean about using him?"

"He thinks that you only went out with him because you couldn't have Cena"

Jamie looked at her sister confused "I went out with him because I liked him it had nothing to do with John"

"Then he should get over himself and stop being so jealous"

Jamie finally relaxed into a grin "So what are you celebrating sister?"

"Well me and Randy are getting married"

Jamie practically lept at her hugging her tightly "Congrats Rae"

Raven moved the bow so it wouldn't poke Jamie "Thanks I'm a happy girl"

"You know what you should do convince Randy to have sex with John, that would be so hot"

"Thats just un-natural"

"Why?"

"Because I wanna see that too actual" Raven laughed "Now I hear you and your new boyfriend are going out dancing"

"Yeah he's taking me out, I feel so special"

"Where are you meeting him?

"I have no idea"

"No idea of what?" John asked coming around the corner his gym bag over his shoulder. "Hey baby"

"Still here" Raven pointed out as John kissed Jamie lovingly. "And I have this"

John instantly pulled back not wanting to get shot "Sorry I'll be good"

"Funny Randy says that too whenever I'm holding this" Raven laughed "Now that you've found your man I'm gonna go and find mine" Raven bid them goodbye and went looking for Randy.

"So lets take you out dancing" John entwined his hand in Jamie's and began to walk down the corrider.

"Yay I like dancing" Jamie laughed "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Are you ashamed of being with me?"

John stopped and looked at her "What made you think that?"

"Justin was here talking to me before and it made me realise that I'm not exactly the best person to be involved with."

John stopped and pulled her into his arms "Listen to me Jamie Lee Michales you are all I want and nothing is going to change that and I am proud to be with you"

Jamie smiled "Really?"

"Really really"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome now lets get to the hotel so we can go out clubbing"

"Yay!"

John and Jamie dropped off their stuff at the hotel, John waited patiently as Jamie got changed out of her uniform. When she came out of the bathroom John's jaw almost hit the floor. She was wearing a short blue skirt and a dark singlet top. She looked so good and John knew he would be the envy of every guy in the club that night.

"You know we could always stay here the night" John pulled her into his arms.

"No way Cena, I wanna dance. I got my dancing skirt on and everything"

John laughed "Ok then lets get you out on the dance floor.

The ride to the club didn't take long and before long Jamie got her wish and was dancing with John. John was right, almost everyone was staring at Jamie. He loved how Jamie made him feel like the only guy in the world, everything just became blocked when he was with Jamie. After a few hours of dancing John decided to take Jamie back to the hotel, he was getting too hot and bothered in more ways than one. When they got to the hotel it was all black and quiet.

"Everyone must be asleep" John whispered to Jamie, taking her hand they started up the main foyer to the lifts. "We have to be quiet Jamie"

"HEY JOHN WHATS THAT THING OVER THERE, I WONDER WHAT IT IS LOIDLY DO I WONDER ABOUT IT"

"Its a security camera, I wonder how I missed that, I've spent almost ten years in hotels you think I would of notice that. C'mon Jamie lets go and be very quiet"

"SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN JOHN"

Jamie and John got up to their room in record time still laughing about the night. Tiredly Jamie got into bed and within seconds she was asleep. John looked her over lovingly feeling like the luckiest man in the world.


	15. Cheese & crackers

**Chapter 15 Cheese & crackers**

Being with John the weeks just flew by, luckily she had had no more run ins with Justin. He apparently had gotten over himself and just left the young girl be. On a beautiful sunny day Jamie made her way home in search of something to eat. Jamie didn't know why but lately she had been overly hungry, she couldn't get enough food. Right now she wanted tomato sauce, pickles and ice cream.

"Hey Raven" Jamie popped her stuff by the front door. "How you be?"

"Good baby is driving me crazy" Raven laughed patting her stomach "How are things with John?"

"I miss him" Jamie gushed going to the pantry "Do we have any tomato sauce?"

"Its in the fridge"

"I am so hungry" Jamie commented getting a bowl and pouring tomato sauce into it "Where are the pickles?"

"In the fridge" Raven raised an eyebrow at her sister as she put ice cream with the sauce "Jamie what are you eating?"

"I've had a craving for ice cream, tomato sauce and pickles" Jamie laughed "What about you what are you eating?" She noticed the empty plate beside the jigsaw.

"Cheese and crackers, I got hungry" Raven got up and put her plate away. "Why are you so hungry?"

Jamie shrugged picking up a spoon "I don't know"

Raven didn't say anything as Jamie began to eat the mess a smile on her face as the craving was finally put to rest. "Jamie can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"How long have you been craving weird stuff?"

Jamie scrunched her face up trying to remember "A few weeks maybe"

"And have you had sore boobs or throwing up?"

"I threw up this morning but that could be because I had a craving for crayons"

"You ate crayons?"

"Only the light blue and the red" Jamie said defensively "Besides they said non toxic on the box"

"And have you had sore breasts?"

"A little, whats with the questions"

"Jamie sit down I think we need to have a little talk"

Jamie sat beside her sister "What about?"

"Jam I think I know why your acting like this"

"Like what?"

"Being hungry, sore boobs and throwing up. Jamie I think your pregnant"

"What? No I'm not"

"When did you last bleed from between your legs?"

Jamie scrunched her face again "I can't remember"

"Jamie I think you should take a pregnancy test"

"But what if I fail?" Jamie looked at her terrifyed "And I don't know how to take a test"

"I'll walk you through it" Raven said taking her hand "Lets go to the shop and get one then I'll tell you what your going to do next"

Fifteen minutes later Jamie was peeing on the stick going on about fire engines. She seemed to have a thing about the bright red trucks at that moment.

"Raven when will I know?"

"In about five minutes" Raven stroked her belly "Now wash your hands in the sink"

Jamie washed her hands in the bubbles "I like bubbles"

"So do I"

"Jingly bells jingly bells jingly all the way" Jamie sang as she washed her hands.

"Jamie if your pregnant I think you should tell someone"

"I'll tell you" Jamie concluded drying her hands "And now I'm bored lets watch something else"

Raven looked at the test "I have the results"

"Did I fail?"

"Jamie your pregnant"

"Hooray I love practical jokes"

"Jamie I'm not kidding you really are pregnant"

Jamie just looked at her sister, words failing her for the first time in her life. "So what are we going to do?"

"We?"

"You'll help me right?"

"Right, firstly I think you should tell Dad"

"No"

"Thats fair but you should at least tell John"

"No!" Jamie shouted so loudly it made Raven jump. "I can't tell John, he'll be so mad"

"Jamie you have to tell him"

"Rae this isn't something that can be lightly skimmed over like a minor offense or the miz, I'm pregnant and John's gonna be so mad"

"You don't know that and he has a right to know so I suggest you go and tell him right now"

"But I don't wanna" Jamie protested stomping her foot. Now the cravings were back, now she wanted mustard and oysters. "I just wanna go home and eat"

"Since when did I have to ask twice?"

Jamie rolled her eyes "Fine, I'll go and tell him right now"

"Good girl"

All the way to John's Jamie mumbled to herself wondering what she was going to say to John. She had no idea how to tell him because she truely believed that she had let the champ down. Jamie couldn't pretend that she wasn't happy about being pregnant because she was, deep inside her growing and writhing was John Cena's child that thought couldn't escape Jamie. Knocking on the door she wondered what it would be like to give birth and if her baby would look like John or look like her. She wasn't sure how that worked exactly.

"Hey baby" John smiled kissing her cheek hello. "How are you?"

"We needs to talk" Jamie smiled the nerves passing through her like fire. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah come on in"

Jamie took a seat on the couch flinging her legs around in mid air "I don't know how to say this John"

"Start at the beginning Jam"

"Well first the earth cooled then the dinosaurs came but they all got to big and fat so they died out then the arabs came and they all wanted mercedes benzs then prince charles started wearing all of lady Di's clothes, I couldn't believe it he took the dress outta the closet and wore it to town"

"I meant the beginning of what you had to tell me"

"I was getting to that"

"Oh sorry go on" John tried not to laugh at what Jamie was saying but it was hard. Keeping his face straight he urged her to go on.

"I'm pregnant and its your baby"

John just looked at her clearly not believeing it "Say that again"

"That again"

"No the other thing"

"No the other thing"

"No about you being pregnant"

"Oh yeah, I'm pregnant and its your baby, anyways do you have any punch?"

"Jamie are you serious?"

"Yes I am so sorry"

"Why are you sorry?"

"I didn't mean to get pregnant, it just happened"

John wiped a hand down his face letting out a sigh "I have something to tell you but you can't get mad"

"What?"

"I already knew I was trying to deny it"

"Why didn't you tell me? Man I was shitting myself over what to say to you. I wonder if cat tastes like chicken"

"I'm sorry I should of told you" John wiped his face again "But I kept trying to deny it, I'm sorry baby"

Jamie kicked him in the leg "You should of told me you mean mean boy"

John rubbed his leg trying to massage the pain away "Sorry next time I'll be more honest"

"Good" Jamie smiled stroking her stomach "We're gonna have a baby"

John kissed her temple his big hand resting on top of her's "Yeah we're gonna be parents"

"I am so happy" Jamie giggled bouncing in her seat "I can't believe that we're gonna be parents"

"The only thing to do now is to tell your father"

"No we can't tell him" Jamie suddenly panicked "He will kill you"

"Thats a risk we just have to take he has a right to know"

Jamie sighed again "Fine we'll tell him tomorry, is that ok?"

John kissed her temple again "It'll have to do baby"


	16. Toy soldiers

**Chapter 16 Toy soldiers**

Shawn smiled looking at the small toy soldier that was once Jamie's, the little doll held such amusement for the little girl. Shawn couldn't believe how much she had grown in that small amount of time.

"Hey dad what you doing up here?" Raven said coming into the small bedroom that once belonged to her sister Iziah, Shawn had turned it into a bedroom that held all the memories.

"Just looking at the toy soldiers" Shawn answered showing her the figurine. "Your sister begged me for this"

"Yeah and she took it everywhere she didn't let that doll outta her sight" Raven chuckled taking a seat beside her father. "You ok?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Something is wrong I can tell" Raven prodded "Wanna talk?"

Shawn let out a deep sigh "Jamie's with Cena isn't she?"

"'Fraid so"

Shawn let out another sigh "I guess I should rip his head off"

"Do you even want to rip his head off? You don't sound very enthused about it"

"I don't know what I should do, Jamie seems so happy and its made me realise that all she needed all along was John"

"And that upsets you because you used to be the one she needed"

"Something like that"

"You know John is good for her, he hasn't just jumped into this. He's loved her for a while now you also know that deep down"

"I know but I still hate it"

"Well you know what will happen if you fight this, Jamie will choose him and you'll lose her forever"

"I know" Shawn sighed putting the doll down "Why do you people have to grow up?"

"Dad you have to let us live our own lives"

"Why?"

"Because whether or not you know this you raised us and now its time to step back and have a little bit of faith in the job you did"

Shawn kissed her cheek "You are so smart you know that"

"Its the reason Randy loves me"

Shawn laughed "So things are still good between you guys?"

"Very good and I have some big news to share"

"Well apparently so does Jamie so I'm thinking how about we have dinner tonight, I'll even get your sisters over here and we'll make it a family dinner"

"Sounds good. Now no more sad thoughts because you know deep down Jamie will always need her father."

"Thank you Raven"

"Your welcome"

Later that night Raven settled around the dinner table with Shawn, Jamie, and her sisters Harmoni and Iziah ready to share her news.

"So Raven has some news" Shawn started that smile on the showstoppers face couldn't be erased. He was so happy to have his daughters all together and under one roof.

"Ok" Raven wiped her mouth and set down her napkin "Randy asked me to marry him"

"Congrats Raven" Harmoni instantly got up and hugged her little sister "Whens the big day?"

"We don't know yet" Raven beamed "Hopefully some day before this one is born"

"Your telling me I'm gonna have that douche as a brother in law?" Iziah asked rolling her eyes. Everyone was used to her being a bitch about everything.

"Yes and if you call him a douche one more time I'm gonna stab you with this fork"

Iziah thought about the threat for about ten seconds before putting on a huge smile "Congrats Raven"

"Yeah I thought thats what you said"

"And I have news!" Jamie put in putting her fork down. Harmoni grabbed a napkin and began to wipe down her sisters hands, she was busy getting mash potato everywhere because for the last half hour she was busy making a circus tent out of her mashed potatoes. "Thanks Harm"

"Your welcome"

"Anyways I have news!"

"We're listening Jamie" Shawn prodded her forward, he had a feeling he knew what the news was so it didn't really bother him much.

"I have a boyfriend!" Jamie clapped her hands "He's so pretty"

"Oh please don't let it be who I think it is" Iziah rolled her eyes again "Please don't let it be Cena, don't let it be Cena"

"It is John!" Jamie squealed in her ear making Iziah groan. Iziah wasn't sure why but everything about John Cena annoyed her, she thought it would of been a waste of her time but no, she purely hated him for reasons she couldn't explain.

"Figures"

"And Jamie has some more news she would like to share" Raven spoke up again "And I hope ya'll don't freak out"

"I'm pregnant!" Jamie squealed again. Shawn dropped his fork shock, no one said anything as the news washed over them.

"Your what?" Iziah asked again, maybe Jamie had it wrong or she was making it up to be like Raven.

"I'm pregnant"

Shawn didn't say anything, he merely got up and left the table.

Jamie got up and followed him outside. "Are you mad at me?" Jamie asked timidly sitting on the swing chair beside him.

"No this is just really big news"

"I'm sorry" Jamie looked at him then at the stars "I like the stars, there so bright"

"Jamie have you talked to John about this?"

"Yeah he's asked me to tell you, I was gonna tell you tomorry but Raven suggested I do it tonight"

"I'm glad you did"

"Do you think I could call my baby glitter? I really like glitter" Jamie giggled stroking her belly "Crazy aliens"

"You are not calling my grandchild glitter, you got that?"

"Yes Dad" Jamie hugged him "Are you sure your not mad?"

Shawn sighed "No I'm not mad Jamie I give you my word on that" The funny thing was he wasn't mad, a little disappointed yes but not mad. He could never be mad at Jamie.


	17. Deja vu

**Chapter 17 Deja vu**

John sighed in annoyance and nerves. Today he had another meeting with Vince right after he took Jamie to the doctor for her first check up. John met her at the doctor.

"You ok baby?" John asked taking her hand. Jamie gave it a slight squeeze

"I'm really nervous John, what if something is wrong with the baby?"

"Everything will be ok I promise"

"I wonder if the baby will know about moon technology?"

"Probably not"

"At least we'll have something in common" Jamie giggled "I wonder if Raven has to go through all this"

"Yes she does"

"Jamie Michales?" A nurse asked from the desk.

"Yessum thats me"

"Go on in the doctor will see you now"  
>"Thanks" Jamie grabbed John's wrist and pulled him into the doctors office. "Hel-lo doctor!"<p>

"Hi Jamie come take a seat over here" The doctor pulled out the special chair for ultra sound.

Jamie lay back on the chair and pulled up her shirt. John sat beside her and took her hand, she shook slightly from all the nerves. The doctor poured some gel on her belly, Jamie giggled wanting to play in it.

"Doctor can I eat that gel?"

"No Jamie you can't eat it"

"I bet it tastes nice"

"It would make you a very sick girl" He chuckled at the small girl. Luckily the doctor knew Jamie so he knew all about her brain injury. Putting the machine on her stomach Jamie began to make noises immitating the machine. John tried not to laugh at his girlfriend who seemed very content in the doctors chair. "And there is your baby right there"

"Aw it looks like a peanut" Jamie cooed "It will grow arms and legs right?"

"Yes Jamie, it will have ten toes and ten fingers"

"Yay a full set" Jamie cheered. John didn't say anything he just looked at his future baby swimming around in Jamie's stomach the ultimate pride bursting through the cenation soldier.

"John your not singing" Jamie looked at her boyfriend concerned.

"I'm just so happy" John kissed her hand, his nerves about seeing Vince halted for this special moment.

As soon as the doctors' visit was over John and Jamie rushed back to work. "And I'll meet you right here after work" John promised kissing her cheek. Jamie didn't know he had to see Vince again, John had a feeling he knew what it was about. He just hoped he was wrong.

"Ok and I'll bring the fluffy dice"

"What?"

"Sorry thats the end to a different conversation" Jamie shook her head "But I'll meet you right here after work?"

"Yes" John said again patiently, he knew Jamie would need it explained alot because of her brain. "Now I have to go, you have a good day Jelly bean" John kissed her fully on the lips before he went to see Vince. That sudden deja vu sweeping over him.

"You wanted to see me?" John asked opening the door slightly to Vince's office.

"Yes John take a seat" Vince said warmly ushering him, "How are things?"

"Things are fine" John said taking a seat in front of his boss, he was feeling anything but fine.

"Now I heard about you and Jamie" Vince started doing nothing to calm John's nerves. He wondered when this was going to come up. "John how many times do I have to say it, I want you to keep your distance with Jamie"

"Can I ask why, other than the fact she's your grand daughter, why should I keep my distance"

"Because of the way Jamie is it would be a nightmare if the press were to find out about you two, it was bad enough when you were just friends but I've heard its gotten beyond that"

"Yes we're together now"

"Please John think about what this means for your career"

John didn't really care about his career at this point in time, he only cared for Jamie. He didn't say anything allowing Vince to go on.

"John I would like you to stay away from Jamie, not only for your career but because she is my grand daughter"

"I can't stay away from her" John said trying to stay calm, all he wanted to do was yell and scream at his boss. John didn't see the big deal he was in love with Jamie, wasn't that enough? Apparently not.

"Why can't you stay away from her?"

"Because I love her"

Vince snorted at the comment, which immesnly pissed John right off. "Your not in love with Jamie, John. You just think you are"

"There is another reason I can't leave her" John started again, trying to stay calm. He knew love and he knew for a fact that he was in love with Jamie.

"Which is?"

"Jamie is pregnant"

"She's what?" Vince asked completely flabbergasted.

"Pregnant and I'm the father but you've already come to that conclusion"

Vince didn't say anything for a moment, letting out a heavy sigh he said something that really got to John. "How much?"

"Excuse me?"

"To stay away from Jamie, how much do you want?"

"Vince with all do respect I'm not gonna be paid off, I mean it I love Jamie. I've loved her for a while"

"How about an extra five grand and another reign as champion?" Vince tried again at haggling, everyone has a price.

John got up from his seat, all his anger just coming out. "Listen to me your old bastard, I am not leaving Jamie, not when she needs me so take your money and your title reign and shove it up your ass"

"Don't you speak to me like that Cena"

"Or what? You'll fire me?"

"I'll fire Jamie" Vince knew where to hit him to make it hurt, John however knew who could and would save Jamie no matter what.

"And risk getting her sister in here? You wouldn't do that"

"You listen to me Cena, I want you away from my grand daughter. I've tried it all the usual ways now I'm straight out telling you. Stay away from Jamie or else"

John however had stopped listening and started scrawl something on a bit of paper. "Its not formal but you get the meaning"

"Your resigning?"

"Yes if your gonna make me choose then I choose Jamie, its what I should of done in the beginning maybe I could of stopped all this shit from ever happening"

"John don't be so rash"

"Now your telling me not to be rash when thirty seconds ago you were gonna fire me"

"John no body wants to see you leave the company" Vince tried to reason, he wasn't an idiot. Losing John would be a big loss, he knew that.

John tapped his chin "Actually there is one person that wants to see me leave"

"The Miz doesn't count"

"Ok two people that wanna see me leave"

"Whos the other?"

"Me"

"John you just can't up and leave"

"Sure I can, its in my contract which I am now envoking and someone called Storm is my lawyer if you wanna fight me on this"

Vince let out a sigh, another one that had their bases covered "John think about what your doing"

"I have thought about it and its the only thing that makes sense, I want to leave the company so I can look after Jamie"

Vince let out another sigh. "Are you sure about this John?"

"Yes"

"Then all I can do is wish you best in all your future endevours"

John finally let out his trademark grin, shaking Vince's hand he thanked him for his time. For the first time in a long time the cenation soldier felt free.


	18. Walking away

**A/N **So this is the end just a sweet chapter I thought I would add in hope you guys have enjoyed it!

**Chapter 18 Walking away**

**Johns POV**

I always thought that walking away would be hard or at least heart breaking but it wasn't. That night after the show I grabbed my gear for the last time and headed out the doors. Everyone knew within the hour what I had done and what I had given up. I didn't care, now I would have Jamie now and forever and no one was going to part us. Within five minutes I was back at the hotel waiting for Jamie, everyone but her knew what was going on. I don't know how she managed to not find out but she was the only one kept in the dark.

"Hey baby" I said as soon as she got in the door, she was smiling as usual, which bought a smile to my face. "How was your day?"

"Good I saw a baby panda" Jamie shook out of her jacket and hung it on the hook. "How was your day?"

"Good I had a very productive day" I got up and held her in my arms. "I have something to tell you but you have to promise you won't get mad"

"Did you eat my gummy bears?"

"No"

"Then I won't get mad"

"Ok" I took a deep breath and started to tell her what had happened today "Today I had a meeting with Vince and he asked me to stay away from you again"

Tears instantly pooled in her eyes "But why?"

"I told him no and instead I quit"

"But why?"

"I am not gonna stay away from you Jamie not when we have a child on the way"

Jamie looked at me utterly confused and hurt "But your a space mexican I mean you like wrestling"

"I like wrestling but I love you Jamie and I don't wanna leave you again, it hurt too much last time and I won't go through it again"

Jamie rested her head on my shoulder "I don't like space mexicans John they are mean to me"

"Jamie" I tried to interrupt but she just kept going on about space mexicans and groundhogs

"There just like groundhogs, mean and mean some more"

"Jamie I have to ask you something" I interrupted again "But I need you to focus"

"Ok I'm focused" Jamie looked into my eyes biting her lip slightly so she wouldn't interrupt.

"I want to know if you will come with me on a trip"

"What kind of trip?"

"I'm gonna jump in the truck and drive and I want you to come with me"

Jamie smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen "Yes I'll come with you wherever you go John"

I kissed her deeply pulling her into me "Thank you for making me the luckiest guy in the world"

"When can we go?"

"Lets go right now" I said pulling out of her arms "Lets just run away and never look back"

"Can I explain it to my Dad?"

"Do you really want to?"

Jamie shook her head "Lets just go because I know he'll say no and keep us apart"

Grabbing some stuff we locked up the room and headed to my truck, Jamie giggled the entire time about running away and never looking back. She looked so happy and peaceful that I didn't bother interrupting her.

"Jamie hop in and we'll get going"

"Screw the rules I have money" Jamie giggled "I am so happy John"

"Me too baby" I turned on the ignition and started to drive. Walking away had never been so easy.


End file.
